


I am here [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Balthazar always loved Castiel, but never really confessed his feelings. And now....Cas see only Dean. But that's not all...Cas is obsessed with opening Gates of Purgatory, that's why Balthazar betrays him, because he really cares about angel with blue eyes and funny haircut. Balthazar knows that his days are over... But the story doesn't end here. After Balthazar's death, Castiel notice that he more and more thinks about his now dead brother...And Cas is really sad that he won't see Balthazar again, unless...."   ps ^_^ angst, suicidal Balthazar, one-sided destiel and happy end xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am here [vid]




End file.
